O dia do meu casamento Percy's POV
by gisllaine farias
Summary: Se ainda reclamam de sogra, é porque ainda não tiveram Atena como uma. Ela é um pesadelo, literalmente. ONESHOT NC bônus se mandarem review 66 uiui. KK, autora tosca. -' :6
1. Chapter 1

**O dia do meu casamento**

S_e ainda reclamam de sogra, é porque ainda não tiveram Atena como uma. Ela é um pesadelo, literalmente._

**Disclaimer:** Quem dera o Percy fosse meu... ;9

Sim, era o meu dia de casamento. O que não era novidade veja bem, eu namoro Annabeth há cinco anos, e durante esses cinco anos, eu era diferente, e foram os cinco anos mais felizes de toda a minha curta e turbulenta vida. Um casamento seria o mais apropriado, visto que nosso relacionamento estava começando a esquentar (graças aos Deuses – que Atena não ouça isso.) e com um quarto do Olimpo observando-me de perto – conta-se: meu pai, Zeus, Atena, Afrodite, Hera (eu acho) não era uma boa eu ir para um canto escuro com Annabeth, e passar algumas horas ali. Não me levem a mal, era o que eu mais queria fazer, mas se eu _despurificasse_ a queridinha da deusa que não confiava nenhum _tantinho_ em mim, eu estava em apuros, com a certeza muito _certa_.

Annabeth estava cada dia mais bonita, se é que é possível. Era incrível como o tempo passou e eu continuo _caído_ por ela, ou caído até demais. Não que eu seja um bobo perto dela – longe disso – mas eu era _quase_ um bobo, e Clarisse fazia questão de irritar, sempre que podia, dizendo que eu era um Bobo-Apaixonado-Mané e que a Sabidinha devia mesmo me fazer de sola suja de sapato velho. Já disse o quanto eu gosto de Clarisse, não é? Tão meiga carinhosa e falsa...

Voltando ao meu casamento – um ato glorioso, segundo Hera, fofo por Afrodite, e babaca, Ares – ele estava de bom para ótimo. Nós nos casaríamos na Colina Meio-Sangue mesmo, e Quíron seria o regente da cerimônia. É claro que nos casamos no cartório mortal normal mais cedo e agora seria apenas a simulação, com Annabeth vestida de noiva, e eu como um pingüim. Detesto pensar no como vou parecer mais idiota – na visão da Clarisse – com aquela roupa engomada branco e preta.

Os Deuses do Olimpo – é claro que excluindo os que não gostavam de mim, exceto Atena – estariam no meu casamento, e era a primeira vez que eles desciam todos juntos na Colina. Apolo me prometera um discurso fabuloso e _rimático _para mim. Annabeth só faltou me estrangular quando disse que não respondi à frase de Apolo, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Não é bom contrariar um Deus, e ela sabe disso. Falando em temperamentos, Annabeth esteve maluca nas ultimas horas, correndo de um lado para outro com o rosto desesperado. Não acho que se casar comigo seja um ato tão desesperador, pois ela passou cinco anos esperando – acho – por esse pedido...

Voltando ao pensamento inicial, Atena é sim um pesadelo, e é sim literalmente falando. Se voce acreditar que eventualmente ela entrava nos meus sonhos - geralmente quando eu estava sonhando com a filha dela – e acabava totalmente com a minha noite, pressionando e me apavorando em relação à Annabeth, voce é um bom entendedor de Atena. Talvez, só talvez, seja sorte que ela nunca me pegou em um sonho comprometedor, já que Annabeth às vezes me provocava. Certa vez recorri ao meu pai, logo no começo do namoro, que pedisse educadamente para Atena que parasse de entrar nos meus sonhos, e não sei realmente se meu pai pediu _educadamente_ como eu pedi a ele, mas sei que Atena não me deu folga, quando achava que ela não invadiria mais, logo ela aparecia por lá.

"Saiba que ainda não confio em voce, filho de Poseidon, e sei muito bem o quanto os heróis têm quebrado corações de gerações de garotas" ou às vezes um lembrete "Lembre-se do beneficio da dúvida, meio-sangue".

Nos últimos anos eu já estava acostumado com sua presença, mas ela fez questão de começar a me pressionar, mostrando o que poderia fazer comigo se eu magoasse a sua filha, ou se cogitasse a idéia disso. Também vi, dessa vez foi meu pai muito divertido, mandando um flash da discussão entre Afrodite e Atena, no qual EU era o assunto principal. Algo como Afrodite reclamando de interferir no curso dos acontecimentos, e Atena lembrando o quanto heróis são infiéis e meu pai, rindo das duas, que só faltaram lançar seus poderes – no qual acho que sairia corações-zinhos de Afrodite e raízes numéricas de Atena – e acabarem uma com a outra, sentado folgadamente em seu trono lá em cima. Zeus logo interveio, e a diversão do meu pai acabou.

Mas nesse momento, eu estava parado à porta onde Annabeth estava se trocando, se preparando para ser a minha noiva. E, para minha desgraça, Atena estava lá dentro utilizando toda sua sabedoria e raiva contra mim, tentando fazer Annabeth mudar de idéia quanto a se casar comigo.

No dia anterior, nos últimos momentos nossos como solteiros, Annabeth deixou seu boné Yankees comigo e me disse que usasse se fosse preciso. Talvez, esperta como ela é, estava imaginando minha curiosidade em saber o que Atena diria a ela.

E era isso o que eu estava fazendo agora mesmo. Bisbilhotando conversa alheia.

Pois é, pode me recriminar o quanto quiser, mas duvido que se voce estivesse no meu lugar, não iria querer saber o que sua sogra, - tão amável sogrinha que te odeia – estaria falando e mexendo com a cabeça da sua noiva.

E não eram coisas leves, a velha estava pegando pesado comigo.

"- Annabeth, eu não julgava voce tão insensata assim, querida" – e eu jurava que o 'querida' dela saiu meio desesperado. "Este menino, pelo amor de Zeus, ele é herói, Annabeth, quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir? Não é confiável voce _casar com ele._ E quando eu pego a determinação de desconfiar de alguém, só uma coisa muito importante acontecer para mudar meu julgamento!"

"- Acalme-se mãe." Eu escutei a voz de Annabeth, e podia jurar um sorriso em sua voz. "Eu amo Percy, e sei que ele me ama. É natural, é simples o nosso sentimento." Eu simplesmente amei essa frase dela. Ela nunca disse algo tão profundo e verdadeiro assim – pelo menos pra mim não.

"Annabeth, eu detesto não estar de acordo com qualquer filho meu, e detesto confundir alguém, mas voce já está confundida, Afrodite te cegou, meu bem. Ele vai te magoar, assim como Zoe, como Ariadne, Thalia, e como tantas outras foram enganadas... E eu não quero ver voce, minha filha preferida, sofrer"

Um frio congelou meu estomago. Eu sabia que a palavra "preferida" ia pegar Annabeth. Atena nunca dissera isso antes. Já podia sentir a hesitação de Annabeth antes mesmo da frase da Atena terminar.

"- Mãe, eu não vou sofrer. Percy é meu, e eu sou dele. Não há nada que a senhora possa fazer para mudar isso e..."

"- Não me diga que já desonrou antes do casamento, Annabeth Chase...!"

"- Não me olhe com esse olhar tão reprovador, mãe. Voce mesma teve a mim fora do SEU casamento e ainda por cima, com um mortal. E não, Percy e eu ainda não fizemos nada comprometedor..."

Ainda...

"- Fico um pouco mais aliviada com isso, se quer saber. Mas ainda reprovo essa união, e voce sabe que não será de todo uma beleza, porque Hera não gostou de suas palavras alguns anos atrás, e ela é a deusa do casamento..."

"- Mas ela gosta, ou talvez não seja contra Percy, mamãe. É o que importa. Se ela estiver abençoando ele, eu estarei na benção em si, ele se casará comigo!"

"- Voce sabe também que se aquela garota não fosse o Oráculo, ele teria duas opções, não é?"

"- Não me fale dela, mamãe. Eu pude respirar mais aliviada em relação à Percy assim que ela se tornou um templo de Delfos. Ela não pode ter relacionamentos, e assim, eu tive meu caminho desimpedido até ele."

Eu sabia que aqueles ataques de raiva quando Rachel estava perto era ciúmes. Não sei como não percebi na época. E parecia que Atena tinha ficado sem argumentos.

"- Poseidon teve muitas namoradas, Annabeth, o que dirá que Percy não terá outras?"

Ledo engano.

"- O importante é não namorar em seu templo, não é mesmo? Não vamos querer outra Medusa à solta por aí..."

Às vezes, só às vezes, eu adoro o humor negro dela...

"- Estou falando sério, Annabeth" como sempre, minha sogrinha virando minha noiva contra mim.

"- Mãe, o pedido de casamento de Percy foi a coisa mais linda e fofa que ele disse para mim, e eu o amo..." Atena cortou a fala dela.

"- Nem parece uma filha minha, parece filha apaixonada e crente demais no amor como as de Afrodite." Resmungou a velha briguenta. Devo dizer que revirei meus olhos?

Annabeth gemeu.

"- Mãe, por favor, hoje é o meu casamento, tem como ser mais amável com Percy, apenas hoje?" não tente fazê-la virar minha amiguinha, Annabeth, não vai funcionar.

"- Sinto muito, querida, mas hoje é o dia que eu menos gosto desse rapaz, e voce sabe disso"

"- Sua teimosia é tão incrível quanto a sua sabedoria." Devolveu Annabeth com um suspiro.

"- E voce devia ter herdado mais dos dois do que herdou." Atena disse, e ouvi passos. Afastei da porta, no momento exato que ela abria e Atena espiava para fora. Não deu tempo para eu espiar em Annabeth e ver como ela estava, pois Atena fechou rapidamente a porta, e voltou a falar com a filha. "Ainda há tempo de desistir, filha. Não há ninguém vigiando, e eu te ajudo, se desistir."

Entrei em choque. Atena estava tentando MESMO isso? Eu mal podia acreditar, até que ouvi a voz de Annabeth outra vez.

"- É verdade, mãe? Não tem ninguém no pátio aí fora?" Ela talvez adivinhasse que eu estava ali, mas eu tive um pensamento horrível: e se Atena havia conseguido mudar os pensamentos de Annabeth e ela quisesse fugir? Eu não podia deixar, eu não _ia_ deixar ela fugir, não depois de tantos anos de namoro, e brigas, e beijos...

Voltei correndo pro meu chalé, onde eu estava esperando a hora de me trocar. Peguei o primeiro papel e caneta, só que não consegui escrever com ela porque era Contracorrente – virou espada instantaneamente. Vasculhei meu quarto, deixando a bagunça – que já estava ruim – ainda pior. Achei uma caneta vermelha – eu na verdade queria uma azul – e rabisquei rápido no papel.

"_Te espero no altar, Annabeth Chase._

_Eu te amo._

_PJ."_

Eu sei que isso é constrangedor, mas eu vou dizer: eu fiz corações em volta do bilhete – ou seria lembrete? – e saí pra fora do chalé 3 novamente, rumo ao 6 para enfiar o bilhete debaixo da porta. Uma idéia me ocorreu: se eu apenas deixasse ali, Atena podia ver e dar um sumiço no papel antes mesmo de Annabeth perceber, então resolvi dar uma batidinha na porta. E assim o fiz. Fiquei esperando o que elas iam comentar. Por um tempo – tortuoso, tortuoso – eu esperei que Atena ou Annabeth dissesse alguma coisa, mas nenhuma das suas falou nada.

Já estava a ponto de bater novamente na porta, quando Atena suspirou.

"- Esse garoto é mesmo impertinente. Justo quando eu estava quase conseguindo..." e Annabeth e cortou.

"- Não estava nem perto de conseguir, mãe. E o bilhete só serviu para provar para voce o quanto ele gosta de mim. E eu o amo mãe, e vou continuar dizendo, até voce acreditar, ou desistir de importunar Percy."

"- Eu serei um infortúnio para ele até o momento em que achar que ele realmente não irá te abandonar e merecer minha confiança."

- Coisa que vai demorar. – respirei. Eu disse isso alto?

"- O que foi isso?" perguntou Atena. Não diga nada, Annabeth, não diga nada, não diga nada...

"- Parece a voz do Percy" acho que uma conexão empática com Annabeth seria bom.

"- O que ele estaria fazendo aqui perto?" perguntou Atena, com a voz mais desconfiada do mundo.

"- Talvez tentando ver como eu estou?" arriscou Annabeth.

"- E Hera diz que se o noivo ver a noiva antes do casamento, dá azar. E talvez seja isso o que ele queira" Atena disse, com a voz irritada. Qual era a daquela Deusa? Ela me queria como genro ou não? Eu estava quase falando isso alto, quando Annabeth riu.

"- Ora, mamãe. Mesmo que ele me visse, Afrodite abençoou nosso amor"

"- Nem me fale naquela..." Eu senti que Atena estava se controlando para não difamar Afrodite. "Voce está com o comportamento realmente muito diferente, querida. Voce não é uma menina de falar muito em amor, e amar."

"- Sempre dizem que no dia do casamento, todos se transformam. Até o mais duro fica amolecido."

Mas acho que Atena é uma exceção à regra. Eu também estranhei o comportamento de Annabeth, e ela realmente estava parecendo uma filha de Afrodite. Ela bem que podia ser sempre assim, mas nunca temos tudo o que queremos, infelizmente.

"- Eu ainda tenho de falar de Calipso, Annabeth. Ele ainda vai na varanda para cheirar a flor?"

"- Ele apenas gosta do aroma dela, mãe." Respondeu Annabeth, mas sua voz era incerta. Agora sim ela estava pegando no calo.

"- Voce não conhece Calipso, querida. Ela é bonita, doce e gentil."

"- Eu posso ser assim, se eu quiser"

Atena ficou em silencio por alguns minutos.

"- E Luke, Annabeth?" Agora eu tinha desejos de entrar dentro do chalé delas, e esganar Atena. Eu detesto, D-E-T-E-S-T-O quando falam de Luke com esse assunto. Annabeth tinha uma quedinha por ele, só isso. Ela ama a MIM, não a ele.

"- Eu amava Luke como irmão, mamãe."

"- Eu não tenho tanta certeza"

"- Ele gostava de Thalia, mãe. E eu gostava e gosto do Percy"

Eu amo as cortadas dela...

- Espiando, Percy?

Dei um pulo de susto. Para a minha sorte – ou talvez azar, era Grover. Cinco anos que eu mal o via fez diferença no sátiro. Ele estava mais alto, e agora os pêlos do seu queixo eram grossos. Era um grande e forte sátiro e estava sorrindo para mim.

- Eu... ah...

- Tudo bem, eu não vou te dedurar, se quiser. – ele piscou. Suspirei aliviado. – Atena ainda tenta separar voce de Annabeth.

- Minha sogra não vai muito com a minha cara, voce sabe.

- Eu vim te chamar, porque seu casamento começa em meia hora, e voce não está pronto ainda.

Puxa vida, era isso mesmo! Eu ia me casar em menos de uma hora, e ainda não estava pronto.

- Espere. – eu murmurei para ele, que já andava um pouco na minha frente. – Como voce me encontrou?

- Eu sinto seu cheiro, e a conexão empática também ajuda, Percy. – ele riu, e continuou andando, parando de repente. – A propósito, sua mãe está vindo te encontrar no chalé, ela vai te ajudar com a aparência.

Devo ter resmungado alguma coisa.

- Não que vá fazer alguma diferença...

O estranho era Grover ter adquirido uma pose adulta, sem tremer de medo, e também um péssimo hábito de humor nada sadio para mim, porque todas suas brincadeiras - de algum modo - eram para zombar de algo que eu fiz.

- Muito engraçado, Grover. Pan também tinha senso de humor assim, e passou para voce, ou voce que escondia esse lado artístico tão bem que nem era demonstrado?

Seu sorriso esvaiu, e ele deu de ombros, seguindo para meu chalé. Ele apenas abriu a porta para mim, e saiu em direção ao bosque. Olhei por todo o chalé, e lembrei de tantas coisas que eu havia passado. Tirei o boné de Annabeth e joguei-o em minha cama. Fui em direção ao espelho, e fiquei mirando a mim mesmo, e relembrando tudo, toda a minha vida. E foi assim que a minha mãe me encontrou ali.

- Olá, querido. – ela me chamou suavemente, do vão da porta. Eu desviei meus olhos para ela, e ela estava linda. Seu cabelo estava preso, com alguns fios soltos, e o seu sorriso caloroso era aquele que eu mais gostava quando criança, e era como se ela fosse chegar perto de mim, bagunçar meus cabelos, e me abraçar forte do mesmo jeito que costumava fazer quando chegava da doceria. Mas agora ela não era vendedora de uma loja de doces, ela era uma escritora, com livros famosos publicados, bem vendidos, e era casada com Paul Bayck, o Sr. Baiacu, como eu e meu pai o chamávamos.

- Mãe. – eu sorri, e ela me abraçou. Ela murmurou algo para mim, mas eu não ouvi, estava perdido no seu abraço, porque faziam mais de dois anos que eu não a via e estava preso no acampamento.

- Fiquei tão feliz quando mandou a carta dizendo que agora era importante que ajudasse Quíron com os campistas mais novos, mas a saudade apertou tanto, e logo voce mandou uma carta dizendo que havia pedido Annabeth em casamento, e que eu poderia aparecer, voce não imagina como me senti... Meu garotinho, meu Percy já vai se casar... Oh, deuses...

- Sally, Percy vai se atrasar, querida. – alertou Paul, fora do meu chalé. Ele tinha impressão de que tudo que relacionava Poseidon ele não era bem-vindo, e era por esse motivo que ele não estava dentro do chalé comigo. – Olá Percy. Feliz dia de casamento pra voce. – me desejou rindo, quando minha mãe fungou.

- Seu pai ainda não veio te ver, querido?

- Ainda não mãe, acho que ele esta esperando para me ver no altar. – eu sorri. Meu pai, eu sabia, que por mais que ele se mostrasse distante, ele me amava e queria estar sempre por perto. Todos os deuses eram assim.

- Bom, então vamos a transformação. – eu acho que minha mãe se referia a minha troca de roupa, mas percebi que quando terminei, ela havia passado gel no meu cabelo, eu estava perfumado, e tenho que admitir, muito diferente de quando entrei ali. Eu entrei em um torpor, apenas pensando em como Annabeth estaria linda. Para mim.

Lembrei de Atena, e suspirei pesadamente.

- Atena tem sido difícil, meu bem?

- Ela sempre foi difícil, mãe. Hoje mesmo, ainda tentava mudar a atitude de Annabeth, levando-a a desistir de... – eu ia falar _de mim_, mas mudei – de se casar comigo.

Minha mãe olhou nos meus olhos, e eu senti sua confiança passando para mim.

- Annabeth nunca daria ouvidos à Atena, Percy. Ela te ama, e ela nunca te deixaria.

- Eu espero que voce esteja certa mãe, senão eu estou morto.

Ela sorriu, e eu percebi que ainda faltavam cinco minutos para a minha hora que estar no altar em espera. Não estava ansioso pelo chá de cadeira que a Annabeth – assim como todas as noivas – ia dar em mim. Peguei Contracorrente e coloquei no bolso da calça. Era mais como um hábito do que precisar.

Passei silenciosamente pelo chalé 6, mas não ouvi nenhuma voz dali de dentro. Fechei os olhos e deixei que meu corpo entorpecido me levasse até todos ali. Caminhei lentamente até a frente e olhei para todos aqueles rostos conhecidos. Meu pai, Hades, Zeus, Perséfone, Hera, Hermes, Hefesto, Afrodite, Dionísio, Ariadne, Atena, Apolo, Ártemis, Nico, Clarisse, Thalia e as Caçadoras, todos os campistas novos, minha mãe, Paul, a Sra. Chase e os meio-irmãos de Annabeth, as ninfas do bosque, sátiros, os irmãos centauros de Quíron, e algumas náiades do lago também. Eram tantos rostos que eu não conseguia focar nenhum.

O tempo estava passando, e eu não conseguia mais sustentar meu sorriso. Estava quase saindo correndo dali em busca de Annabeth, quando ouvi o som de varias flautas – os sátiros se voluntariaram – tocando a marcha nupcial. Meu estomago gelou, e eu prendi a respiração.

A primeira coisa que eu vi foi o Sr. Chase, num bonito terno cinza, com um braço dobrado, onde estava a mão branca – com luva – de Annabeth.

Assim que eu a vi, todo o resto desapareceu. Eu só via ela e seu pai caminhando lentamente em minha direção. E ao olhar para o rosto dela, eu não pude não sorrir. Ela caminhava para mim, num vestido branco extremamente bonito, e o sorriso mais maravilhoso que eu já tinha visto ela dar.

Tudo para mim.

O tempo passou mais devagar, e mesmo assim, ela alcançou a mim, eu a tomei dos braços do pai, acenando firmemente para ele, que retribuiu com um sorriso, e voltei-me para Quíron, que estava sorrindo amplamente para nós. Eu nem sequer vi os rostos do resto que estava ali, eu só conseguia olhar bobamente para ela.

"- Voce está maravilhosamente perfeita" eu sussurrei para ela, e ela corou.

"- Estamos reunidos aqui..." – começou Quíron, e apenas metade do meu cérebro prestava atenção nele. A outra metade estava concentrada em Annabeth, em seu vestido que marcava todas as curvas perfeitas, e seu cabelo loiro cacheado preso num coque charmoso, e um perfume muito bom, que estava me deixando ainda mais entorpecido. "- Para celebrar a união de dois jovens amantes, que enfrentaram tantos desafios, perigos e tentações para estarem hoje aqui, de mãos dadas e aguardando um evento de palavras que modificará e fortificará o relacionamento dos dois. O quão bonito é um acontecimento assim, muitos podem não saber, mas a alegria de estar junto à pessoa amada não existe tamanho. É de conhecimento geral que o amor pode fazer-nos as melhores pessoas do mundo, e também as piores. No entanto, o amor para se viver junto é a coisa mais bela e natural que poderia existir. O amor que ultrapassa limites, e que nem a morte apaga. O amor sincero e verdadeiro que os leva a dar esse grande passo em relação um ao outro." Quíron tomou uma pausa para respirar, e eu aproveitei para olhar de esguelha para todo mundo. Minha mãe chorava, assim como a madrasta de Annabeth. Afrodite e meu pai tinham um grande sorriso no rosto, e os olhos de Hera brilhavam. Atena estava indiferente. " Para este casal, a vida não teria sentido viver sem a companhia um do outro, e por esse motivo é que estamos aqui, testemunhando o acontecimento mais importante da vida deles. É de grande valia o que será dito aqui, porque ficará guardado por anos e anos, e sempre que as coisas estiverem mau, eles se lembrarão dessas palavras. Porque não importa o que passamos, ou o que passaremos, o que realmente importa é que eles terão um ao outro, e sempre será assim. Percy Jackson, voce aceita viver com Annabeth Chase para toda a vida, na alegria, na tristeza, na riqueza ou na pobreza, na saúde ou não doença, nos dias claros ou escuros, na dificuldade e na simplicidade, até que a morte prevaleça?

- Sim, eu aceito. – eu respondi. Era tudo o que eu mais queria, não é? Viver ao lado de Annabeth. O meu problema era ouvir a resposta dela. E se ela me fizesse de bobo?

- Annabeth Chase, voce aceita viver com Percy Jackson, receber seu sobrenome, e estar com ele para toda a vida, na alegria, na tristeza, na riqueza ou na pobreza, na saúde ou na doença, nos dias claros ou escuros, na dificuldade e na simplicidade, até que a morte os separe?

- Sim, Quíron, é o que eu mais quero. Eu aceito.

"Se alguém tem algo contra essa união, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre." Eu olhei instantaneamente para Atena e Annabeth para Hera. A Deusa da Sabedoria olhava-me com os olhos faiscantes, dizendo claramente o quanto ela desaprovava aquela união, mas eu mantive meu olhar nela, para ver se ela falaria alguma coisa. Annabeth focou Hera, que parecia tranqüila, e não tempestuosa como minha sogra. Houve um momento em que só houve silencio. Quíron abriu a boca novamente. A partir daí, eu ouvi apenas um murmúrio fraco de "Então pode beijar a noiva" e abracei Annabeth com toda a minha força, beijando sofregamente seus lábios.

Não pude curtir muito tempo assim, porque ela se separou de mim, e o povo gritou: "Viva!"

Por que as pessoas têm de separar a noiva do noivo, no momento em que eles mais querem ficar juntos? Acho que eu nunca vou entender. Eram mortais, meio-sangues e deuses nos felicitando por estarmos casando.

Alguém pôs as mãos no meu ombro, e quando virei, deparei com Afrodite.

- Eu os abençôo. Seja feliz durante seu casamento, Percy. – e assim ela saiu em direção à Annabeth, no momento em que Hera veio em minha direção.

- Que seu casamento seja o mais feliz possível, filho de Poseidon. – ela nem me tocou e já saiu em direção. Braços fortes me puxaram para um abraço, e quando me libertou, era meu pai.

- Parabéns, filho. Foi a melhor escolha que voce fez durante sua vida. Estou muito contente. – e de todos os elogios que eu recebi do meu pai – talvez um elogio ou dois – esse foi o que eu mais gostei. E o que não precisava ser dito também, porque eu já sabia. Hoje foi o primeiro dia que vi meu pai sem as roupas de pescador.

Entre outras felicitações, Apolo pediu silencio.

- Um _haiku_ para o casal, com licença.

Algumas pessoas – e deuses também – gemeram. Acho que eu fui um deles.

_O sol ilumina o dia e a vida_

_Todos vivem com sabedoria_

_Eles são tolos._

Muitos podem não ter entendido, mas Apolo piscou assim que terminou seu _haiku _para nós. Para mim, ele quis dizer que Atena era uma enxerida chata, e que se nós algum dia ligássemos para o que ela dissesse para nós, eu e Annabeth seríamos tolos. Mais tarde, quando disse à Annabeth o que eu entendi, ela me deu um soco. Não entendi o motivo, eu não falei nada além da realidade.

Hoje era o único dia liberado para Dionísio deixar ser servido vinho no acampamento. E ainda assim, os menores de idade não conseguiam beber nada alcoólico.

Mais uma vez naquele dia, meu pai veio até mim.

- Como se sente?

Eu me virei para ele – estava observando Annabeth dançar com Nico, enquanto eu a esperava para decidirmos onde passar um tempo na nossa Lua-de-Mel.

- Ah, voce sabe, - eu disparei. – Estou muito feliz, mesmo que Atena não aprove o casamento, e toda essa coisa. Agora eu não entendo como pude demorar tanto para pedir Annabeth em casamento, foi a coisa mais certa que eu fiz até agora.

Meus olhos vagaram novamente em Annabeth, que agora conversava com Thalia. Era estranho ser mais velho que ela, e ela ainda tinha a aparência de quinze anos. Vi que Zeus olhava discretamente para ela.

- Thalia andou reclamando com Grover sobre ele colocar Jesse McCartney nas musicas de valsa. – meu pai riu, ao ver que Thalia gesticulava rapidamente com as mãos para Annabeth, que ria.

- Ele teima em querer escutar _The Best Day Of My Life_ como uma musica de valsa. – eu respondi, ainda rindo. – Thalia ainda deve gostar de rock.

- Acho que sim. – meu pai riu.

- Percy! – minha mãe veio em nossa direção, mas congelou ao ver meu pai ao meu lado. Ele deu um sorriso sem-graça, porque Paul estava do lado dela.

- Bem, eu acho que esta é a minha hora de ir, - meu pai murmurou, dando dois passos, antes de se virar. – Feliz... Feliz _casamento_, Percy. Tudo de bom para voce.

- Uh... – eu murmurei, e virei para minha mãe.

- Desculpe interromper a sua conversa, Percy. – minha mãe se desculpou. Ela tinha a expressão sofrida.

- Esqueça isso, mãe. Queria me falar algo?

- Bem, querido... – agora ela parecia constrangida. – Eu não sei se voce já arranjou algum lugar para ir... Voce sabe, para sua Lua-de-Mel... – eu senti meu rosto esquentar, e congelei meu sorriso.

- Ainda não escolhi, mãe.

- Eu e Paul resolvemos que nosso presente seria uma passagem, e... bem, escolhemos o lugar também, tem alguma importância? – ela me perguntou, sua voz tímida.

- Não mãe, imagina, voce não precisava, como...? – eu disparei, confuso.

- Resolvemos comprar passagens de avião para Atenas. – respondeu Paul, com um sorriso.

- A-Atenas? – perguntou a voz suave de Annabeth chocada atrás de mim.

- Oh, sim, querida. Achei que iriam gostar. – novamente, minha mãe tinha voz culpada.

- Gostar? – perguntou Annabeth, agora abrindo um sorriso. – Nós _amamos_, obrigada Sra. Jackson.

- Agora voce também é Jackson, querida. E o certo seria Sra. Bayck, mas pode me chamar de Sally, voce é da família agora.

Annabeth sorriu e abraçou os dois. O "nós amamos" dela significa ela e apenas ela. Com a minha sorte e o amor que Atena tem por mim, alguma estrutura da cidade vai cair em cima da minha cabeça.

- Venha, Percy. – Annabeth me puxou pelas mãos. – Vamos nos despedir do pessoal.

Eu virei para minha mãe, desapertei um pouco a gravata. Ela sorriu para mim. Paul piscou para mim, e eu devo ter devolvido um sorriso safado, porque minha mãe corou e não sorriu mais.

---

Nos despedimos de todos os convidados, Atena nem mesmo me dirigiu um olhar, apenas olhando fixamente Annabeth. Esta não lhe deu atenção. Grover veio até mim, e passou um braço em torno do meu ombro.

- E agora, companheiro? Algumas semanas em Atenas, sem mim pra acompanhar nessa aventura!

- Pois é Grover, com a minha sorte, a cidade inteira vai desabar sobre mim.

- Não me dê idéias, meio-sangue. – Atena disse atrás de mim.

Eu não disse nada, e Grover apenas sorriu, saindo rapidinho de perto daquela Deusa. Eu baguncei meus cabelos e saí devagar dali, esperando que ela não me seguisse. Nico me abordou dez passos depois.

- Parabéns Percy. – ele me cumprimentou, sorrindo. – Agora voce vai dar um trato em si e em Annabeth. – senti meu rosto esquentando novamente. Ele me deu um tapinha nas costas e saiu rindo.

- Zeus! – lembrei dele assim que o vi saindo do acampamento. Ele se virou para mim, e esperou que o alcançasse. – Minha mãe me deu passagens de avião e eu gostaria de saber se eu voar, voce não irá jogar a mim e a Annabeth de lá.

Ele me olhou por um tempo com aqueles olhos eletrizantes, e cheguei a pensar que eu diria algo como "saia daqui, ou eu te pulverizo".

- Apenas desta vez eu o deixarei, meio-sangue.

E assim, virou as costas para mim e saiu.

---

Paul nos deu uma carona até o aeroporto onde tinha comprado as passagens, me despedi mais uma vez de minha mãe e dele, e embarcamos no avião.

Assim que nos aconchegamos nas poltronas, Annabeth – já com roupas trocadas, e eu também – encostou sua cabeça no meu peito.

- Quanto tempo ficaremos por lá, Percy? - ela me perguntou, com a voz manhosa.

- Eu não sei, minha mãe não disse se comprou passagens de volta também. – eu respondi, indo pegar o canhoto da passagem. Procurei por todos os cantos. Não, ela não tinha comprado, apenas a passagem de ida. Havia um bilhete no bolso da minha calça.

"_Assim que quiser voltar, me informe. Eu lhe darei condições. Esse é o meu presente. Seu pai."_

Olhei aturdido para o papel, e Annabeth o arrancou da minha mão.

- Acho que ficaremos um bom tempo por lá, então. – ela disse, sorrindo para mim.

- Acho que vou gostar disso. – eu sorri para ela, e lhe dei um beijo. Ela se aconchegou em mim, e dormiu facilmente. Já eu, não. A expectativa do que me esperava ao chegar no hotel não me deixou nem ao menos fechar os olhos.

Annabeth que me aguarde. Oh, deuses!

**É, olha eu aqui com mais uma short! DHAUIHSOIDHAIUSHDIUAHISUHD'**

**Como eu disse, Percy Jackson tornou-se um vicio em minha vida, e é tão mais fácil de escrever que Harry Potter. ***u*

**Essa short veio assim, do nada. Eu estava tomando um banho quente – e muito gostoso, por sinal – e o Percy falou, bem assim na minha mente: "Se ainda reclamam de sogra, é porque a deles não é Atena. Ela é um pesadelo, literalmente."**

**E eu decidi fazer a short, porque simplesmente o Percy não parava de contar seu casamento para mim, e eu não conseguia mandar ele calar a boca. E agora me sinto em paz, porque escrevi tudo o que ele me contou. Não é feitio dele, mas ele anda querendo contar como foi a noite dele, e eu disse para ele que só escreveria a NC se as leitoras e leitores quisessem. Isso fez ele se calar, mas eu tenho certeza que se eu disser que as (os) leitoras (es) quiserem, ele vai voltar a falar. Espero que tenham gostado da short e queria muito (lê-se: muito MESMO) que vocês apertasse aqui em baixo em REVIEW e deixassem qualquer linha ali. Elogios, críticas, entre outros ****J**

**Eu, assim que puder, vou responder aos comentários de **_**Lucky**_**, porque eu ainda me sinto perdida na HSAUHDIAOHDUAHDIUAHSD'**

**É isso aí, até uma próxima short, ou quem sabe, a NC bônus se vocês comentarem (uiui-**

**Beijos ;***


	2. Minha Noite de Nupcias

**Obs****.: **Este capítulo contém cenas inapropriadas para menores de 17 anos. Estando consciente disto, não haverá problema algum para o escritor. Se o leitor está fora da censura, estará ciente que não será lhe retirado a inocência da infância. E se o leitor, já maior de idade, ou da idade-censura, não estiver contente com a descrição das cenas, favor retirar-se do site.

Este capítulo é dedicado à duas pessoas:

_Primeiramente à Priscila Soares, minha melhor amiga cibernética, de todos os momentos, de todas as NC's da vida, e porque, neste mês de abriu, foi seu 18º aniversário. Parabéns Pri, e aqui está seu presente a longo prazo, o qual eu posso entregar para voce, e que a distancia não faz efeito._

_Segundo à Alessandra Bastos, no MSN que me fez um Percy totalmente desvairado, compulsivo por sexo surgir em minha mente inócua e lenta. Um trecho foi sua idéia, mas o capitulo inteiro será dedicado a ela também. Obrigada pela idéia! *-*_

**Boa leitura, leitores pervertidos!**

Capítulo dois

**Minhas noites de núpcias – Percy's POV**

O avião pousou tranquilamente no aeroporto. Annabeth estava ressonando há um bom tempo, e ainda assim, não acordou. Ela dormia enroscada em mim, e ficava linda assim, parecia uma gatinha manhosa. Só parecia.

- Annabeth, já chegamos. – eu sussurrei para ela, beijando a ponta de seu nariz. Ela acordou atordoada, piscando várias vezes para depois despertar realmente. Quase todos já estavam desocupando seus acentos e descendo do avião. Peguei nossas coisas, e assim que desci do avião, fui pegar nossas malas. O endereço do hotel estava anexado com a minha passagem – talvez para não perder, do jeito que minha mãe me conhecia, ela tinha essa noção – e caminhamos abraçados até o taxi mais próximo.

- O Senhor poderia nos levar até o Hotel... – com a minha (ainda) dislexia, eu estava meio enrolado para ler aquele nome -... Ah, Athens... uh, Licantropus...?

- Como? – perguntou o taxista. Annabeth se impacientou e arrancou o papel da minha mão.

- Athens Lycabettus Hotel, por favor. – ela respondeu, sorrindo docemente para o homem, e olhando feio para mim. Não era para ser o contrário?

Entramos no carro, e o motorista sorriu amigavelmente para mim. Ele deve ter sentido pena do rapaz disléxico com a moça irritada.

- Recém casados? – ele perguntou para mim, olhando pelo canto dos olhos.

- Sim. – respondi curtamente, olhando para Annabeth de esguelha. Ela estava encantada olhando Atenas à sua volta.

- O melhor hotel que vocês poderiam ter escolhido, na minha opinião, seria este mesmo que vocês estão indo. É um ambiente tranqüilo, e que muitos turistas visitam. Nunca ouvi reclamações.

- Na verdade, não fomos nós que escolhemos. Foi um presente. – eu respondi, achando que estava dando muitos detalhes de nós.

- Isso é legal, cara. Parabéns para vocês dois. – ele disse, voltando a se concentrar no transito. O hotel aparentava ficar um pouco longe do aeroporto, porque viramos muitas ruas até chegar a uma pousada muito bonita, com sacadas, grandes janelas, portas e tudo o que era de mais bonito tinha lá. Vi os olhos de Annabeth brilharem.

Os meus também deviam estar brilhando.

Paguei o motorista, que me deu um sorriso malicioso. Parece que hoje em dia, todas as pessoas são maliciosas, dando aquele sorriso largo. Annabeth viu o sorriso significativo do homem, e corou. De raiva e de vergonha.

- Ora, mas que abusado! – ela exclamou, assim que o homem começou a se afastar com o carro. Dei de ombros, não querendo abrir minha boca, porque se quer uma coisa pior que Annabeth irritada, é Annabeth gritando.

Entramos na portaria, e andamos até a recepção. Era um rapaz e uma moça bem arrumados e sorrisos idênticos. Pareciam gêmeos.

- Hm... boa tarde, acho. – eu murmurei, e a moça sorriu amplamente.

- Boa tarde. – ela respondeu. Senti Annabeth segurar mais forte em mim. – Reservas?

- Percy e Annabeth... Hm, Jackson. – eu respondi. Teria de me acostumar com Annabeth Jackson, e não Chase. Não que eu não gostasse que ela tivesse meu sobrenome, é ótimo que ela tenha, mas é difícil acostumar.

- Ah sim, ela respondeu, pegando um envelope no meio de uma caixa onde estava "Reservas". – Tempo indeterminado. Quarto 0306, primeiro escada à direita, segundo corredor à esquerda. – e estendeu a chave para nós, olhando diretamente para mim. Annabeth adiantou rapidamente, pegando a chave antes de eu mesmo levantar a mão.

- Obrigada. – ela agradeceu secamente.

- Tenham uma boa estadia. – a moça desejou, enquanto Annabeth me arrastava com as malas para a escada.

- Voce podia sorrir menos. E ela também. – ela bufou, no primeiro lance de escadas.

- Annie, estamos na nossa Lua-De-Mel, - eu murmurei para ela, resfolegando com as malas. A dela, obviamente, era a mais pesada. – não precisa entrar em uma crise de ciúmes.

Ela me lançou um olhar cortante, mudando depois para avaliativo. Igualzinha a mãe.

- Eu não vou, nem nunca iria, te trocar por uma recepcionista, Annabeth. Agora sossegue. – resmunguei, e tornei a subir as escadas, atrás dela.

Paramos na frente do quarto 0306, e ela abriu vagarosamente a porta com a chave, e eu, não agüentando mais carregar aquelas malas, saí empurrando a porta e jogando as malas no meio da sala. Em algum momento eu ouvi seu resmungo, mas não dei muita atenção.

Minha mãe deve ter gastado uma fortuna com aquilo.

Era a sala mais bonita que eu já tinha visto. As cortinas eram vermelhas – secretamente, preferia que fossem azuis – os estofados também eram vermelhos, a estante era mogno puro, a iluminação era misteriosa. Curioso, segui para a cozinha. Era um ambiente claro, os azulejos na parede era meio azulados, e todos os moveis eram azuis claros ali. Tinha um banheiro simples também, e segui para o quarto, o único dormitório onde realmente ficaríamos.

As cortinas eram roxas claras, com a parte mais escura presa, a janela – que ocupava a parede toda – estava fechada. A cama era enorme, com almofadas brancas e lençóis também roxos. Tinha uma mesa onde encontrava-se vinho e alguns aperitivos. Tinha duas poltronas brancas ao lado da mesa. Uma enorme televisão de plasma em frente a cama, mas receava que não iríamos ver televisão.

Fui até a cama, e sentei, admirando o lugar. Como minha mãe tinha pagado para ficarmos por tempo indeterminado ali?

- Vou tomar banho, Percy. – Annabeth me disse, colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto. Ela parecia nervosa, e seu sorriso vacilou ao olhar bem onde eu estava. Era estranho vê-la nervosa. Ela era, na maioria do tempo, muito confiante e raramente ficava nervosa. Não vou negar que também estava nervoso. Vi ela carregando suas roupas para dentro da suíte. Ouvi o barulho de água caindo do chuveiro, e por um tempo, só ouvi isso, até que decidi tomar banho também, e segui para o banheiro simples que ficava entre a cozinha e o quarto.

A água pareceu levar todo o cansaço da viagem. O que realmente era verdade, porque ser filho de Poseidon fazia com que a água sempre curasse voce. Mas ignorando esse fato, banho sempre faz bem, a qualquer humano, mortal ou não.

Devo ter demorado no banho, porque quando entrei novamente no quarto, Annabeth estava olhando por uma fresta na janela, com uma camisola branca e os cabelos soltos. Parei na soleira da porta, encostando-me no batente e pus a admirá-la. Ela era realmente linda, e parecia adequar exatamente ao ambiente. Ela suspirou, e continuou olhando para a cidade que recebia o nome de sua mãe. Eu sabia que ela estava adorando saber que estava ali, no seu maior sonho.

Ela estava descalça, e seus braços estavam em torno de si mesmo. Tão linda e vulnerável, e ao mesmo tempo, perfeitamente forte e intocável.

Eu não tinha me preocupado em colocar uma roupa. Estava só com uma calça de moletom e uma cueca por baixo.

Caminhei silenciosamente até ela, e a abracei por trás. Ela nem mesmo se assustou. Encostei meu queixo no seu ombro. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente.

- Esse é o melhor dia da minha vida, sabia? – eu disse para ela, e depositei um beijo em seu pescoço.

- Eu espero que fiquei melhor ainda, cabeça de alga. – ela me respondeu, virando-se para me beijar. Mas eu não permiti. Eu queria olhar para ela. A camisola dela era seda, quase transparente, e eu estremeci de antecipação. Meus olhos percorreram todo o seu corpo, e por ultimo, seus olhos. Ela estava corada, mas havia algo quente em seus olhos. Eu a segurei pela cintura, e a aproximei. Capturei seus lábios em um beijo calmo, e ela passou seus braços em torno do meu pescoço, o que me levou a apertar ainda mais sua cintura.

E então, já não era mais um beijo calmo.

Eu procurava por sua língua sofregamente, enquanto ela segurava meus cabelos, raspando as unhas na minha nuca, deixando um rastro de arrepio pelo meu corpo. Não agüentando mais, desci minha cabeça para beijar seu pescoço. Ela tinha cheiro de algas, ou era impressão minha? Como se lendo minha mente, ela sorriu, sua respiração apressada.

- Loção de algas marinhas. Achei que gostaria.

- Eu te amo. – foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer. Voltei a beijá-la na boca, no rosto, no pescoço. Minha mão esquerda subiu para o seu cabelo, e segurei forte ali. Ela gemeu.

E eu quase perdi meu controle.

Voltei para seus lábios, e agora eu era exigente. Queria sentir sua língua, queria ver seus lábios vermelhos e inchados. Queria sentir como ela tremeria nas minhas mãos. Queria ouvir seu gemido outra vez.

Mais uma vez, sem fôlego, desci meus beijos para seu pescoço, mas percebi que ali já não tinha mais novidade. Eu queria mais.

Minha mão, que ainda estava na cintura, agora subia e descia pelas costas, e eu não conseguia ficar mais parado. Carreguei-a até a cama, coloquei-a ali com cuidado, e fui trancar a porta da sala, e fechei a porta do quarto. Ela estava sentada na beira da cama, respirando profundamente para acalmar. Mas eu não ia deixar.

Subi na cama, puxei-a pela cintura até mim. Ela sorriu, e eu tornei a beijá-la. Ela agora passava suas mãos pelo meu tórax. Sua boca começava a ficar vermelha, e eu estava adorando isso. Os olhos, anteriormente cinzas, agora estavam escuros de desejo. Eu mal pude suportar olhar para ela, corada de calor, os olhos escuros, e os cabelos bagunçados.

Beijei todo o seu rosto, seu pescoço e desci rapidamente sua camisola para encontrar um sutiã preto de rendas brancas. Seus seios eram redondos, firmes, e pareciam estar me chamando. Passei meu dedo indicador por toda a extensão do sutiã, até encontrar o fecho atrás. Annabeth me beijou então.

Enquanto ela me beijava, me concentrei em tirar o sutiã. Assim que o joguei – nem me lembro para que lado – eu amparei os seios com as duas mãos. Minhas mãos voltaram para as costas nuas dela. Era tão bom senti-la nua sob a palma das minhas mãos. Desci minha cabeça, e fui deitando Annabeth devagar, enquanto beijava sua clavícula, e ia mais para baixo.

Pude ouvir seu gemido fraco quando meus lábios encostaram-se ao bico dos seus seios.

Passei a língua por toda a extensão de seu bico, sugando quando ela segurou meu cabelo mais forte. Enquanto minha mão estava no outro seio, eu sugava o primeiro, e Annabeth gemia, chamava meu nome. Quando troquei de lado, minha outra mão desceu até as pernas dela. Quando coloquei minha mão em sua coxa, senti ela se arrepiar.

Talvez eu não estivesse indo assim tão ruim quanto pensei que iria.

Suguei mais uma vez o outro seio, e senti ela arquear embaixo de mim. Ela mexeu as penas, e meus dedos foram parar na parte mais intima dela. Seus olhos abriram num átimo.

Eu desci mais um pouco, ignorando sua tensão, beijando sua barriga carinhosamente. Ela respirava rapidamente.

Minhas duas mãos agora seguravam fortemente suas coxas, para não ir novamente para sua vagina e assustá-la.

Ela se sentou e me puxou para mais um beijo. Eu estava tremendamente... _tenso._

Ela me deitou na cama, ficando por cima de mim, beijando meu pescoço. Oh não, agora era a minha vez de tortura. Ela beijou todo o meu pescoço, lentamente descendo pelo tórax até chegar no cós da calça moletom. Com um sorriso travesso, ela começou a puxar minha calça para baixo, passando a mão levemente pelo meu pênis, arrancando um gemido meu contra minha vontade.

Ela tirou a camisola por inteiro, e eu pude observá-la claramente. Suas pernas eram torneadas, na medida certa, a barriga reta, cintura maravilhosa e os seios – redondos e vermelhos agora – deixavam-na perfeitamente linda como uma deusa.

Nos sentidos literais e figurados.

Ela subiu na cama, e sentou em mim, abaixando-se lentamente. Eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dos seios dela, o que me deixava cada vez mais excitado.

Ela me beijou novamente, e eu quase vaporizei quando senti seus seios esfregarem no meu tórax, sem proteção nenhuma. Ela desceu os beijos, lambendo e amordiscando meus mamilos, enquanto suas mãos passeavam na lateral do meu corpo e eu sentia que rumavam para minha coxa. Minha imaginação me deu a idéia do que ela queria fazer, então eu não deixei. Se ela colocasse a mão, eu não responderia por mim mais. Virei-a na cama, voltando a ficar por cima novamente.

Não me preocupei em beijá-la outra vez, indo direto ao seio. Ainda estavam vermelhos e sensíveis, e quando encostei meus lábios ali de novo, ela arqueou respirando mais forte.

Desta vez, ela não assustou quando minha mão alcançou sua calçinha. Arranquei rapidamente a ultima peça, e pude tê-la inteiramente nua para mim. Minha mão acariciava seu seio levemente, e eu ouvia seus gemidos cada vez mais fortes.

- Percy! – ela chamou, gemendo meu nome. Eu olhei para seu rosto afogueado, e sorri. – Está tentando me enlouquecer?

Será que sempre ela tem que reclamar?

Eu não respondi, apenas desci minha cabeça para o centro das suas pernas. Ela tinha começado a falar alguma coisa, mas tudo o que eu ouvi depois foram apenas gemidos, cada vez mais fortes, instigando-me a ser mais rápido e mais forte. Ela segurava e puxava meu cabelo cada vez mais, e doeu a raiz quando eu introduzi minha língua na pequena fenda e ela deu um puxão. Então ela soltou meu cabelo, e começou a segurar o lençol, que já estava totalmente bagunçado, se contorcendo. Quando ela gozou, eu sentei, enquanto ela respirava fundo, molemente deitada na cama. Não esperei nem um pouco mais, e ela já estava me beijando e tirando minha cueca. E eu achando que ela estava cansada!

Ela me deitou mais uma vez na cama, e eu tive que respirar fundo quando ela colocou a mão no meu pênis, fechando seus dedos em torno dele e começando a movimentar lentamente. E cada vez que eu gemia, ela ia mais rápido, me fazendo gemer mais ainda. Sentindo que não ia agüentar por mais tempo, puxei-a para mim, beijando enquanto posicionava ela e a mim mesmo para a penetração.

Ela me envolveu com suas pernas, e eu desci lentamente para beijá-la, enquanto forçava a entrada. Senti ela endurecer. Eu abri meus olhos, continuando a passagem. Ela cerrou os dentes e os olhos. Eu sabia daquela expressão. Era quando ela sentia dor e não queria gritar. Doía tanto assim?

Afundei meu rosto no seu pescoço, e ela se acalmou um pouco. Forcei mais um pouco, e ela gemeu de dor. Deixei um beijo calmo ali, e senti lagrimas escorrendo por sua bochecha.

- Está doendo muito, Annabeth? – sussurrei em seu ouvido, e levantei para olhar sua expressão. Eu mal tinha colocado metade de mim.

Ela piscou lentamente, e eu sabia que era assim que ela dizia "sim" quando queria dizer "não".

Foram mais alguns minutos, e eu consegui me segurar, sentindo que estava por inteiro dentro dela. Seu rosto transpassava a dor que ela estava sentindo. Foi ela quem se movimentou primeiro, quase me enlouquecendo.

- Voce é tão... – e eu gemi quando ela se movimentou mais uma vez. – apertada.

Ela sorriu, mas em seus olhos eu ainda via a dor. – Eu te amo.

Ela não respondeu. Já não agüentando mais, eu comecei a me mover, lenta e depois mais rapidamente. Ela gemia, entre dor e prazer.

Eu perdi meu controle. Em algum lugar no meu cérebro, eu sabia que estava sendo doloroso para Annabeth, mas eu não conseguia parar. Era o ato mais egoísta que eu já tinha feito, mas eu não conseguia pensar, nem enxergar.

E foi assim que chegamos ao clímax, ela gritou, eu gritei também, acho. Eu desabei em cima dela, não descarregando o meu peso nela.

Olhei para a cama, e eu vi sangue. Deve realmente doer, para uma garota.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntei para ela, quando nossa respiração acalmou.

- Um pouco dolorida, mas passa. – ela respondeu, beijando meu rosto. Deitei de costas, e puxei-a para mim, fazendo ela encostar seu rosto em mim.

- Da próxima vez não vai doer tanto, não é? – eu estava preocupado.

- Não. – ela respondeu, bocejando.

Algum tempo depois, ela ressonava calmamente.

- Boa noite, meu amor. – eu sussurrei, mesmo sabendo que ela não escutaria, e caí no sono também.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Acordei totalmente indisposta e dolorida. Percy ainda dormia tranquilamente. Noite passada ele tinha sido como eu sempre imaginei: cuidadoso, potente e quente. Satisfez todas as minhas expectativas. Apenas tive medo que ele não seguisse em frente, apenas pela dor "padrão" que todas as mulheres sentem ao perder a virgindade. Eu tentei relaxar ao máximo, mas mesmo assim doeu. Minha madrasta disse que era apenas relaxar que não doeria. Silena disse que não adiantaria em nada, todas sentimos dor. Bom, eu comprovei. Doeu, e muito.

Mas o importante é que agora não irá doer. Bom, talvez na próxima vez doa, mas não irá doer tanto quanto a primeira vez. Ok, estou começando a ficar nervosa em pensar naquela dor novamente.

Mas, falando da noite, foi muito mais que perfeita. Foi algo que eu esperava a algum tempo, e não tinha coragem de dizer isso ao Percy. De algum modo, eu sabia que ele não avançaria nosso relacionamento, por mais que quisesse. Minha mãe não gostaria nada se soubesse que tínhamos feito sexo antes do casamento. Tão antiquada. E hipócrita, se me permite.

Percy é totalmente lindo dormindo. Os cabelos pretos bagunçados e o leve sorriso em seu rosto deixam suas feições infantis e ingênuas. Seu braço esquerdo está na minha cintura, e eu estou com a cabeça em seu peito. A propósito, estamos nus.

O lençol roxo-claro está nos cobrindo, mas eu posso ver o membro dele. E pensar no quanto aquilo me impingiu aquela dor, fico revoltada. Mulheres sofrem demais.

Percy não está acordando. Revirando meus olhos e respirando fundo, eu começo a beijar seu tórax. Ele acorda totalmente zonzo.

- Annabeth? – ele pergunta, olhando para mim, confuso. Murmura algo como "graças a Poseidon, isso não foi um sonho" e eu rio dele, sentando na cama. Ele fixa seu olhar para baixo do meu rosto. Quando eu olho para onde ele estava olhando, percebo o motivo pela qual não consegui chamar sua atenção. O lençol havia descoberto meus seios! Quase o derrubei da cama ao puxar o lençol e me tapar.

- Hey! – ele me olhou indignado. E depois soltou um sorriso, daqueles que eu classificava como "malicioso". – Depois do que fizemos durante a noite, voce ainda se cobre perto de mim?

Senti meu rosto esquentar gradualmente.

- Olha aqui, seu pervertido. Eu estou a fim de dar uma volta pela cidade, ok? Então não venha com graçinhas.

- Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra, amor. – ele disse, se aproximando de mim, com os olhos verdes brilhantes fixados no meu.

No momento seguinte, ele estava me beijando, e minhas mãos, nos cabelos dele, em vez de estar no lençol.

Senti que ele estava me deitando mais uma vez. Ok, mais uma sessão de dor.

Ele deixou uma trilha de beijos no meu pescoço. E parou de repente. Eu olhei questionadora para ele.

- Fale o que voce quer, Annabeth. – e voltou, refazendo o caminho de beijos até minha orelha.

- Oh, - foi o máximo que eu consegui dizer antes de suspirar, sonhadoramente.

Ele desceu os beijos até meu ombro, me arrepiando. E parou de novo.

- Fale, Annabeth.

Meu cérebro tinha parado de funcionar, porque uma das suas mãos tinha chegado aos meus seios, e estavam repousadas ali.

- Eu quero... – eu gemi, assim que ele massageou meu seio. – Oh, eu quero voce, Percy.

Ele sorriu levemente, inclinando sua cabeça, e passou a língua levemente pela ponta do meu seio.

- E o que mais? – ele perguntou, e eu senti seu fôlego no meu peito, fazendo-me estremecer.

- Quero que voce me beije, me ame... – eu consegui formular, e ele começou a me beijar. Mas depois de um momento eu não queria apenas beijos. E ele parou de me beijar.

- O que mais? – ele tornou a perguntar, quase rindo de mim. Fechei os olhos, lembrando de tudo o que ele tinha feito na noite anterior.

- Tudo o que fez comigo ontem a noite. – eu respondi, apertando suas costas com as minhas mãos. Os olhos dele escureceram instantaneamente.

- Eu prometo, Annabeth. – sua voz estava profunda de desejo, assim como seus olhos. – Voce vai ver mais do que estrelas.

Aquela promessa fez um arrepio percorrer todo o meu corpo, estremecendo quando senti seu pênis já totalmente ereto pressionando minha coxa.

- Eu te amo. – e dessa vez foi eu quem o disse, fazendo ele me beijar, exigente.

Enquanto ele beijava meu corpo e suas mãos passeavam por ele, eu fechei meus olhos, e pude ouvir sua voz suavemente sussurrada perto do meu ouvido.

- Abra os olhos, meu amor. Quero ver a sua paixão neles.

E eu abri, e não sabia como meus olhos estavam, mas pareceu que Percy gostou do que viu. Sorrindo, ele me beijou, explorando cada pedaço de mim, e eu estava quase ao ponto de pegar suas mãos e colocar no ponto onde já deveriam estar. Foi então que ele começou realmente a me satisfazer. Suas mãos, seus dedos, beijos, caricias. Eu estava quase desmaiando de tanto prazer.

- Percy, - eu o chamei, e minha voz saiu rouca, sôfrega. Ele olhou para mim, parecendo mais necessitado que eu mesma. – Agora. Quero voce, agora.

E eu não precisei dizer mais vezes. Seu pênis entrou tempestuosamente dentro de mim, e incrivelmente, eu gostei. Quase gozei quando ele começou a se movimentar. Só os seus gemido pareciam me acariciar, mas suas mãos ajudavam. Eu estava entregue, totalmente flutuando em nuvens.

Percy intensificou os movimentos. E a cada estocada, eu gemia mais forte. Era a tortura mais deliciosa do mundo, e não teria coisa melhor em lugar algum, do que fazer sexo com Percy. E agora ele estava entregue a mim, era totalmente meu. Ninguém iria tirá-lo de mim.

E eu o beijei, mostrando para mim mesmo o meu efeito sobre ele. Eu estava satisfeita comigo mesma.

E como prometido, assim que nós gozamos juntos, eu vi estrelas. Dentro dos olhos verdes dele tinha mais do que uma constelação de estrelas.

Quando nossa respiração voltou ao normal, eu murmurei sonolenta.

- Eu ainda quero sair para passear em Atenas...

E a ultima coisa que eu ouvi foi sua risada suave perto de mim.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Sim, aqueles dias tinham sido um completo desastre para mim.

Primeiro, nós fomos ao Parthenon. E claro, um bloco particularmente grande caiu no meu pé, quase me deixando aleijado. Devia ter quebrado alguns ossos, mas Annabeth levou néctar dos deuses, e os ossos se restauraram rapidinho. Não sei da onde tinha caído um bloco, mas foi muito certeiro em mim.

E então, eu não vi exatamente o que me acertou, nem o que aconteceu comigo. Eu apenas sentia que não conseguiria mais ficar sem fazer... Hm, é... Bem, _sexo_ com Annabeth mais nem um segundo, e imediatamente eu segurei sua cintura, e a puxei em um beijo quente. Ela tentava se desvencilhar de mim, mas eu sou mais forte que ela, portanto, houve uma hora em que ela amoleceu em meus braços e eu relaxei, dando a ela a chance de escapar de mim. Ela deu uns bons cinco passos, respirando profundamente, e eu sorri do efeito que eu causava nela. Isso não me contentou – eu digo, o estado físico dela – eu a queria em baixo de mim, exatamente naquele ponto reto no concreto, onde ela ficaria maravilhosamente linda nua. Eu queria ver seus olhos escuros de paixão, naquele momento, senão eu ia morrer. Eu estava louco para fazer sexo com ela, sexo selvagem, até nós estarmos a ponto de desmaiar de cansaço. Não dava pra esperar chegar no hotel, eu não **queria** esperar.

- Percy! – ela me chamava. – Isso é a maldição de Afrodite, por favor, pensa em qualquer outra coisa, por favor!

Mas eu realmente não conseguia. Eu me lembrava vagamente sobre algo que envolvia meu pai em um amasso com Medusa no templo de Atenas, uma briga entre ela e o meu pai, uma interrupção no amasso de Afrodite e Ares.

ISSO! Essa era a maldição de Afrodite! Ela foi interrompida pela briga, e Atena interrompeu o amasso do meu pai e Medusa. Era a raiva de Afrodite sobre Atena! Todos os filhos de Poseidon que entrasse em um templo de Atena com o suposto amor de sua vida, ficariam desvairados, compulsivamente loucos por sexo.

Mas mesmo assim, eu não conseguia retirar o pensamento de mim dentro de Annabeth.

- Percy, seus olhos estão tão escuros que eu não consigo ver o verde neles! – Annabeth reclamou, enquanto eu ia em sua direção e ela dava passos para trás.

- Não fuja! – eu resmunguei. – Eu te quero! Agora mesmo!

Eu vi sua expressão mudar de medo para indecisão. Era tudo o que eu precisava. Avancei para ela, pegando exatamente em sua nádega, com uma pressão que, se eu fosse ela, já teria gemido. Minha boca foi direto para seu pescoço, chupando com força. Dessa vez ela gemeu, e eu fiquei ainda mais enlouquecido. Eu ergui sua blusa, e ela puxou com força para baixo. Sua mão voou na direção do meu rosto, e em um segundo, eu já sentia uma ardência ali. Ela havia me estapeado. Com força!

Ainda bem que ninguém presenciou minha vergonha. Ou dela.

- Percy! – ela repreendeu, arrumando a blusa com força para baixo. E eu já tinha acordado da maldição. – se não estivéssemos no templo de Atena, eu até deixaria voce...

- Então vamos logo pro Hotel. – eu a cortei. – Porque eu ainda preciso **muito** fazer amor com voce.

Ela me olhou esquisitamente, me deu a mão, e voltamos para o hotel.

Foi uma tarde **quente** de verão.

No outro dia, fomos ao Museu da Acrópoles, onde vimos muitos monumentos de Atena, minha sogra. E bom, não sei como, mas alguns daqueles monumentos vieram a cair justo quando eu estava passando. Não preciso dizer que levei a culpa, e tivemos – Annabeth me ajudou – que utilizar a nevoa e dar um jeito de sumir rapidamente dali.

Entramos na Ágora, e eu tropecei. Só não fiz um corte, porque eu tenho ainda a invencibilidade de Aquiles. O Teatro de Dionísio estava vazio, mas eu senti que me empurrara, e eu desci rolando uma dezena de escadas, e mal pude ouvir que Annabeth gritava.

No Museu Nacional de Arqueologia uma _empousa _ tentou nos atacar, mas eu destampei Contracorrente e não deu tempo nem dela gritar. Com os anos, eu tinha pego pratica em destruir monstros.

O Museu de Arte Cicládica que abriga as estatuetas místicas de mármore – Annabeth tagarelou um monte sobre isso – foi um dos piores lugares que eu visitei. Eu não sei como, mas algumas das estatuetas criaram vida e começaram a nos seguir. Os mortais arqueólogos e outros tipos de mortais quase morreram de gritar. E também não entendi, porque as estatuetas eram pequenas. Tudo bem que algumas eram grandes e eu e Annabeth as reduzimos a pó. Logo apareceram escorpiões, dos mesmo que aquele que quase me matou quando eu tinha apenas doze anos, quando Luke mudou de lado. Usei a água dos bebedouros para afugentar os bichos, enquanto eu tentava destruí-los, Annabeth manipulava a névoa. Depois daquela inundação, tivemos que explicar muita coisa ao dono do Museu, que pareceu não ficar muito satisfeito. Era tão estranho, porque eu sempre desconfiava que as pessoas eram monstros. Annabeth me disse então que os monstros, todos, estavam nos Estados Unidos, junto com todo o resto: Olimpo, Tártaro, e tal.

O verde do National Gardens, localizado entre o palácio presidencial e o parlamento, iria deixar Grover maravilhado, assim como Annabeth estava. .A vista é maravilhosa do topo do monte Lycabettus – o mesmo nome que a nossa pousada. O café e o restaurante lá de cima estavam bem gostosos, e dessa vez, não havia nenhum monstro, mas as garçonetes do lugar deixaram Annabeth furiosa. Saímos de lá com metade do que pedimos na barriga, porque a minha querida esposa me queria longe daqueles assédios morenos. E não adiantou o tanto de vez que eu disse que preferia loiras, do cabelo encaracolado e dos olhos cinza. Eu não tinha aplacado minha fome ainda, e tive que deixar meu almoço para trás.  
Demos uma volta por Plaka. Um bonito emaranhado de ruelas sombreadas com casas em tom pastel, lojas de souvenir e cafés graciosos. Passamos pelas colunas caídas, igrejas bizantinas e mansões neoclássicas de Dionysiou Areopagitou e Thisio, onde foi o ultimo lugar em que fomos, durante o tempo que permanecemos em Atenas.

E o mais incrível, chegávamos cansados de andar e conhecer a cidade, mas era só entrar para dentro da casa que o cansaço sumia. Era a nossa hora de relaxar.

Annabeth dizia que eu estava com o sorriso cada vez mais safado. Não tenho culpa, ela estava também cada vez mais desinibida.

Tínhamos ficado duas semanas em Atenas, até que resolvemos voltar. Retirei o bilhete do meu pai da gaveta na estante da sala.

"_Assim que quiser voltar, me informe. Eu lhe darei condições. Esse é o meu presente. Seu pai."_

O único jeito de informar meu pai seria mandar uma mensagem de Íris, coisa que meu pai estaria ocupado demais para receber. A outra forma, um tempo depois pensando, era entrar no mar, e falar com meu pai pelas águas. Foi uma idéia que, relutantemente, Annabeth aceitou.

O problema eram as malas. Ao começar a entrar no mar, - o que muitas pessoas devem ter estranhado – eu ordenei que uma bolha se fizesse ao nosso redor. Annabeth, depois de tantos anos, ainda tinha receio de estar nas águas por muito tempo.

"Pai, estamos querendo voltar. Ajude-nos."

Instantes depois, um tubarão vinha em nossa direção, como um míssel. Annabeth gritou de pavor. Eu peguei em suas mãos.

- Annabeth, ele está dizendo para subirmos nele, que ele nos levará até o presente que meu pai nos deu. – ela respirou profundamente, ainda olhando assustada para o tubarão. – E também está dizendo que minha esposa é muito bonita, além de medrosa.

Annabeth sorriu amarelo. Eu montei no peixe, segurando as malas firmemente, e Annabeth segurou em mim, tão forte como se a vida dela dependesse disso. O que era mais ou menos o caso dela.

Não demorou muito, e estávamos atracando em um porto, onde só tinham grandes navios. Mas havia um iate pequeno, até para os padrões de um iate, ali no meio. O tubarão nos disse que aquele era o presente. Eu agradeci ao tubarão e ao meu pai, e puxei Annabeth para o iate. Estava vazio.

Era um barco extremamente bonito. Tinha um bilhete no timão – sim, havia um timão, só que moderno. Não precisa dizer que eu adorei a idéia do meu pai – e estava escrito que o barco moveria-se sozinho, em direção à Miami. E lá, nós poderíamos parar mais uma semana, que era aonde ele tinha pagado algumas reservas para nós, e então o barco nos levaria até Long Island novamente.

E foi mais uma semana de diversão. Ainda mais para mim, porque agora não estava em território inimigo, e ali, Atena não poderia me prejudicar. Espero que ela tenha visto tudo o que eu fiz com a filha dela. E também o que eu ainda vou fazer. Riso Maléfico em alto volume na minha mente.

O hotel de Miami não era melhor que o de Atena porque isso seria realmente impossível, portanto, os dois hotéis foram extremamente bons. Mas a estadia em Miami foi muito mais tranqüila para mim, e para Annabeth também, eu acho. Faziam duas semanas que estávamos longe do Acampamento, e estranhamente eu não me sentia com saudade de lá.

Foi a melhor semana da minha vida, e de longe, a mais "proveitosa" de todas.

No dia em que estávamos arrumando para ir embora, Annabeth me disse que tinha um carro luxuoso esperando por nós lá fora. Quando olhei pela janela, ela um homem de roupas de pescador, sorrindo para mim. Com uma piscadela, meu pai buzinou o Volto preto. Com um certo pesar, eu deixei o lugar que eu ficaria com as melhores lembranças da minha vida.

FIM

**Respondendo às Reviews:**

**- Dedeh: **muito obrigada, querida ! obg por ler *-*

**- T-Gouveia**: tipo assim, muita pena do Percy mesmo. Ainda mais nesse capitulo! UHAUHAUHUA' obg por ler, bjs !

- ** Seaweed Brain: **aqui está a continuação õ/ obg por ler, bjs !

- **Tai Skywalker**: Realmente, Apollo é o meu Deus favorito, depois de Poseidon, que se tornou um gostosão pra mim kkk, Atena não é tão má a ponto de matar o Percy, até porque ela não ia quebrar o coração de uma filha dela... Blofis? Eu baixei os livros – eu sou pobre, kkk – e no livro em pdf tá escrito Bayck :S acho que é só no meu, mas tenta baixar lá: . máfia dos livros . obg por ler, bjs !

- **Ghata Granger**: eu também adoro ler e o meu modo pervertida sempre está _on_. UHAUHAUHAUHAUUAHAUHA. Obg por ler, bjs !

- **lelezuda**: bom, eu não fiz a nc "Agora", mas tá aqui RS, espero que tenha gostado. E ah, obg por favoritar :P amei saber disso *-* obg por ler, bjs!

- **TranslationM**: é, ele – às vezes – não é santo. Mas ser tímido e lerdinho sempre é MT chato, não é? A historia ficaria meio sem-graça. Obg, e obg por ler, bjs !

- **Lu Evans Potter** : olha só, uma potter ! auhuahauahuah , a Atena deve ser A sogra CHATA ! UAHUAHUAHHAUAUH , e sim, bem que podia ter a cont. que está bem aqui pra voce ler *-* e reler ~~' UHAUHAUHA , obg por ler, bjs !

- **Angel Cullen McFellou**: Assim, eu acho que eles mereciam ter a benção das duas, até porque eles mal sobreviveram nos livros, e foi realmente por pura sorte, ou seilá o que, carma no caso ? UAHAUHAUHAUH obg por ler, bjs !

- **Juliie Salvatore Cullen**: Salvatore? Não me diga que já quer o MEU Damon pra voce ? : UAHUAHUAH , gostoso não ? adooro ele, sabe, eu acho que ELE devia ser o Edward Cullen, porque o Ian Somerhalder tem cara de vampiro e é LINDO dms *-* se encaixa perfeitamente né ? Atena é chata, não gosta do percy e eu duvido que mesmo depois de casados, e ANOS de casados, ela vá gostar dele UAHUAHU. Eu amo Jesse McCartney, e a musica que eu coloquei: The Best Da of My Life, que é trilha sonora de Cinderella Story , da Hilary Duff. *-* bom, todo mundo tem uma parte tarada, e voce não será apedrejada por fazer uma cara pervertida. Mas ta aí a Nc ;9 UAHUAHH, obg por ler, bjs !

- **.Daidoji-Chan**: Obg , eu imaginei que tinha ficado fofo demais, e eu não sou dessas de melação. Pra quem me conhece, sabe que eu gosto mais de um Sirius do que um Remus na minha vida :P e sabe, eu adorei escrever a NC 66' , espero que tenha gostado de ler :D obg por ler, bjs !

**A todos** um muito obrigada gigante, que todos tenham gostado de ler o mesmo tanto que eu gostei de escrever. Espero ver vocês de novo – e logo – em uma próxima short. É só surgir uma idéia na cachola e PUM! Uma short KKK , os J que as vezes aparecem , é uma carinha feliz (: que tem no Word e que não sai na fanfiction. Desculpem se houver erros gramaticais. O Word é o meu beta, e às vezes eu passo batida em algum erro. Falhas são comuns em homens mortais, e até mesmo em deuses, não é? Ares que o diga.

**PS:** _Parabéns dona PRI, e que voce seja muito feliz. Alessandra, espero que voce tenha sucesso em todas as fics que voce decidir escrever, porque voce tem as melhores idéias, e não se importa em dividi-las e deixar que sejam postadas. Por isso, eu dou o devido crédito a voce. Beijos, e fiquem com os Deuses._


End file.
